The Forgotten Son
by ChouRan
Summary: This is an AU story of what life could have been like if Sesshomaru's and Inuntaisho's relationship was not the greatest and Izayoi is brought home as the new Lady of the Western lands
1. Chapter 1

**The forgotten son** Chapter I: The seeds are sown

Author: chouRan: family/hurt/ angst/

A cold winter's sun had been well apex for hours when the band of twenty plus soldiers, and their horses finally broke through the lush sodden forest three days of rain had ended and the clouds had parted by first mornings light, leaving clear skies and though the air Had a heavy chill too it, the rays of the sun allowed the weary men to continue the last leg of their journey homeward in relative comfort.

In the distant the alabaster towers of the citadel of the western gleamed like a white beacon against the pale blue sky, with a heavy march he and men could be home in little over a day. 'It will be good to be home agin; three months was for too long to be away from my family' the venerable general mused. He pictures his wife and 2 sons in his mind hoping that they fared will in his absence. He was well aware of his mate's ability to protect their home, but he still worried when he was away.

'But home will have to wait a little longer.' He decides.

His men needed rest. They had been on the move for two days stopping only long enough to wounded and water their mounts. Takashi wanted tobe clear of the by night fall, now they were in area and good place to stop for the night the general knew there was a stream nearby where the animals could be watered, raising his left arm he signals his men stop "We will make camp for the evening here" he commands without looking back. Then dismounts his warhorse, he motions for his two aids to come forward, one was burly fox demon named Isamu who had served the general in many campaigns, Takashi turns to Isamu "I want a report on the injured also send a hunting party out I want the men well fed and rested they deserve it, we will leave a first light" he orders

He bows "Hai, Takashi-sama" and departs to carry out his orders

Takashi then addresses his other aid named Takao who mainly served as a messenger; the thin youkai bows in reverence and waits for his commanders orders

"Take Moui and ride to the castle, inform lord Inutaisho of what has transpired and of our arrival in a day's time"

There was a look of fear in the aid's eyes; who did not know which to fear more facing the sovereign Inutaisho or riding the general's horse. Takao like most others in the squad feared Moui, not only was he a temperamental beast that refused to let anyone but the General ride him, he was also a demon a horse of thunderstorms and rumored to dine on flesh of those that he tossed from a great height after they dared try to hide it. "H-hai, Takashi-sama" Takao replies not taking his eyes off the surly beast

Takashi smiles knowing of Moui's well deserved reputation, he strokes the side of the demon horse's face "do not worry Moui will behave himself, isn't that correct, my old friend?" the light grey war-horse looks at the scrawny fox demon and snorted as if in disgust then nodes and allows Takao to slip on to its back.

Before dismissing the man Takashi glances over to the youngest member of his troop a silvered hair boy of 15 as he stood struggling under the weight ill-fitting armor that designed for adult, waiting to receive orders from second in comment. And debated whether sending another message, but thought better of it, was not his place to become involved in royal matters

.

He turns his attention back to his aid. "Make sure Moui is well fed and rub down when you get there. Or he wont be happy with you" giving the horse a gentle slap on the rump , and with that the horse and rider where off, Takashi watched in amusement as the Takao held on for dear life on the saddle as the two across the sky a boiling grey storm cloud followed in their wake. Turning his attention back to his men and watches as they settle in for the evening most had removed their armor and the cooking fires begun and wounded being tended to. His thoughts went to the skirmish of four days before. They were patrolling the eastern border when they came across a group youkai returning from a raid on a village inside the western border such raids on the border villages had become more bolder of late striking fast then disappear back over the border, with hardly a trace. That was until he and his men was fortunate enough to intercept them

.

The two groups were quickly engaged in battle and it became clear that these were no simple raiders; they fought like well-trained soldiers. These raiders were good but his men even better. Although outnumbered two to one he and his soldiers decimated the enemy only four escaped, with only loss of two of their own. Takashi was proud of his men, he would see to it that Lord Inutaisho knows of how well they all fought bravely but none more the boy, his grace, precision in battle was like a dance than a battle; more his share of the enemy fell and his hands, a warrior such as he came only once in a generation. At at first shocked Takashi when the king commanded him to include the prince on their such a potentially dangerous mission, granted the child had trained how to fight since he was able to pick up a sword. Takashi himself helped in the prince's training, but a three-month patrol on the outer most borders was no place for as young as Sesshomaru and Takashi chafed at the idea of being a baby sitter . But his lords wished would be obeyed, and he pledge to Inutaisho that he would protect son, but his lord told there would be no need of that, and if they came across any trouble the prince would have to prove his merit as his son saying he refuses to have a weakling for a son and order that the prince get no special treatment. And received none the general treated him has he would one of his other men, for his part the prince never question the orders given to him. The boy fought well that day; Takashi stops himself he could no longer call the prince a boy he had proved himself as a skilled warrior and be thought of as an adult, and given a few more seasons Sesshomaru would be great commander of an army in his own right. He was defiantly his father's son unfortunately he doubted that lord Inutaisho would ever admit this.

Having served his king for sometime Takashi knew well the goings on in the inner court, and of lord Inutaisho's treatment of the young prince, and having a sons himself it pained him to watch the lonely life of the prince after his father rejection of him. But things were different between father and son before Queen Masami left and returned to her people; Inutaisho although not overly affectionate with the child he did spend time with the prince. But that changed after a violent argument between the king causing his wife the leave the next day abandoning both father and son.

Lord Inutaisho took the betrayal of his wife out on his son when the king wasn't treating the boy with disdain about his training and his weakness as a fighter he completely ignored him while he was growing up leaving the staff to care for him. Then finally when the prince reach the age 10 his father move had him moved to another wing of the castle, cutting all physical contact with prince and inquiring about his training though Sesshomaru's instructors and through the retainer Jakkan, one of Inutaisho servants . And followed the prince constantly instructing him the on the proper behavior of a member of the royal family, reporting any infraction made by the prince's to his father. Takashi had misfortune meeting the retainer once and it was to the prince credit he had not gotten rid of the kappa already.

Hearing his men cheer brought Takashi out his contemplations and smiles as he sees Sesshomaru and two of his other men return to camp grappling a large boar demon between, the hunt had been good and there was food enough for all. The three men had a pleased look on their faces, even Sesshomaru smiled it was one of the few times Takashi could remember the prince being so at ease and happy speaking freely with his comrades; unfortunately he knew it would not last and soon would be replaced by the silent driven youkai who haunted the castle. Looking back up at the now castle now a golden red as it reflected the setting sun 'Ah I fear the seeds that you have sown with your son lord Inutaisho will bare you nothing but bitter fruit,' He muse then l shakes his head and turns and joins his men for their meal.

_Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story and I apologize for any grammatical errors I don't have a beta yet._

Please review _thank you_


	2. Chapter 2

**The forgotten son**r Chapter I: Bitter fruit

Author : chouRan family/hurt/angst/

Inuyasha and its charters do not belong to me I write this for fun

As General Takashi and his men past through high glistening gates of the castle of the west they were immediately met by their family and friends along with most of the castle residents; news of their battle had spread and they were being given a hero's welcome. The soldiers laugh as their families swarmed them. All but one joins in this reunion Sesshomaru watches impassively at the scene, his face not showing the jealousy and sadness he felt, he did not bother to scan the crowd to look for any of his kin to be at hand, knowing that the one person he longed to be there would not there.

'Most likely attending important matters of state or his latest female conquest' Sesshomaru thinks tersely, as he dismounts horse and gives the reins to a stable man. Sesshomaru knew well of his father adventures having heard the court gossip and snickers about his relations with some of 'ladies' of the court that were bandied about his father's prowess in bed not caring if Sesshomaru heard or not; one such lady asking him to call her 'mother'. If not for a quick hand holding him back and stern look from one his sensei at the time he would have torn the female youkai to shreds.

Sesshomaru sighs to himself as far he could remember he sought his father's approval and love, he did not know what he had done to displease his lord so much but at young age he became determine win his father favor back. He trained and studied hard to prove himself to his father but none of that seem to matter no matter what he did his father only looked at him in disgust. But after being banished to the farthest reaches of the castle, Sesshomaru no longer tried please his father and started to focus on making himself strong for his kingdom; he would someday take over the western lands and his people would need a strong king to protect them.

"Sesshomaru-san"

A pitched high voice breaks his train of thought

Looking down Sesshomaru sees the retainer Jakkan his father had aligned to him standing in front of him, the little kappa demon bowed to the prince "your highness, Lord Inutaisho has requested you presents in his chambers as soon as you are presentable."

Sesshomaru's face remains expressionless not betraying his curiosity.' So, his father wishes to see him after all this time, how odd.' he thought He had not spoken or seen the person who sired him in over 5 years "Very well inform my lord Inutaisho that I will join him within an hour" and continues to his rooms in the east wing of the castle .

Sesshomaru waits before the massive doors that led to his father's chambers; it had been over half an hour since his arrival his mind still pondering why his sire wanted to see him. He surely has heard of the battle and perhaps wanted to see how his son fared. The wooden doors finally open and allowed Sesshomaru to be ushered in. as he walk the hall towards his lord, he was well aware that his father scrutinize his every movement as one study someone of lower status waiting for any error in protocol.

Sesshomaru stops before his father and bows slightly "My lord"

The lord of the western land had not bothering to rise from his throne to greet his heir and only gives a curt nod of acknowledgement of his presence. The air was hung heavy with silence as the young youkai waited for the elder to speak.

Inutaisho finally stood and motions for to someone come forward. "There will be some changes royal house now on" Sesshomaru did not turn to see who he had motion only kept his attention on his father. Soon a human female flanked by two guards came into view, as the woman took her place by his father's side; Sesshomaru saw she wore his clan's colors. Sesshomaru looks to his father.

"I present to you Izayoi the new lady of the western lands" his father smile as he took the woman by the hand.

To say that he was shocked would be an understatement; his father had taken new mate, a human mate at that. Sesshomaru looks at the woman and vaguely recognized the woman she was the daughter of one of the local daimyo.

Izayoi smiles submissively and bowed "Prince Sesshomaru, it is an honor"

Sesshomaru said nothing only glares at his father.

Inutaisho stares at Sesshomaru arrogantly seeming to enjoy his son's confusion

Inutaisho turns and smiles at his new bride and kisses her hand gently "My dear, would you please excuse us I have some matters of state to speak to my son about"

"I await your return my husband it has been a pleasure to meet you prince Sesshomaru" she bows to them both and is escort to their private chambers

Inutaisho turn his attentions back to his son and answered his unspoken question "Yes, Sesshomaru she is the new lady of the west and she carries the heir to the western lands"

Sesshomaru felt his youkai flare in hurt and anger his emotions were in turmoil as he stares at his father.

"I am the heir to the west" he growls to his father menacingly

'Inutaisho laughs "You? Someone has pathetic and weak as you are not worthy of taking over the western lands. Lady Izayoi will bear me a child worthy of that title"

Any hope of reconciliation with his father died at that moment for Sesshomaru. He hated the youkai that stood before him.

"I am heir to the western lands" he repeats not backing down.

"You are what I say you are" Inutaisho roars as he back hands the youth knocking him to the floor "and I say you are not fit to be my heir you have too much of your mother in you"

Sesshomaru gets to his feet and faces his father again not bothering to wipe away the blood that trickle from side of his mouth and growls at him

Inutaisho stares down at him and smirks he could feel his son's youkai spiking 'so the pup has some back bone after all' he thinks, then with one fluid motion he quickly grabs the young youkai by the throat and lifts him up to eye level ."Don't even think you have a chance to beat me boy I have used stronger youkai than you as fodder." He drops his son, "there will be another change too, I have sent word to your mother's clan, and they have agreed to take you into their house for time being, granted I had to pay a high compensation for them to do this but do not worry you won't being going alone, I am sending Jakkan along with you. Perhaps your mother's people can find a use for you, for I certainly cannot. You leave tomorrow"

The two demons stood and face each other their inner youkai energies fought for dormancy over the other. Inutaisho smirks as he feels his son's aura push against his with minimum afford his expands his youkai and dissipates Sesshomaru's energy '_pathetic _'Inutaisho turns away from him in antipathy "As I said you leave tomorrow, now get out of my sight."

Standing on the terrace outside his private room Sesshomaru stared out at the quiet royal courtyard the half-moon cast eerie shadows making everything look like a surreal nightmare but the scene did not register him. His played back the events of earlier that evening with his father; his words echoing in his mind. The betrayal and anguish he felt in his soul cut deeper than any weapon could do, Sesshomaru cursed himself for not being stronger, for not being able fight his father and make him feel the pain he felt now. It was clear there was no place for him in his father's lands nor he doubted with his mother's clan wanted him either.

"… you are what I say you are…" came his father's voice

Sesshomaru shakes his head, dispelling the word of his father, "No, lord Inutaisho I will no longer be what you command me to be" he whispers to himself.

Sesshomaru turns and enters his room passing the tray of uneaten dinner the servants had brought him early. "From now on I will decide on who I am, and what my fate is"

Stripping out of the royal silks that bore the crest of family's clan which he once proudly wore but now they meant nothing to him; Sesshomaru looks down and touches it tenderly the crest and vows someday he would bear it with pride again. He changes into generic clothing of dark green colors and taking the one thing he could truly call his own the sword he had carried in battle Sesshomaru walks to the terrace once again

"And I have decided that I will rule the western lands someday. With or with your blessing" He gives a quick last look behind him to the place that used to be his home "For now enjoy your reign over these lands for now, lord Inutaisho, some day it will be mine." And then disappears into the night.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

The forgotten son Chapter 3: the Flight of the Queen

Author: chouRan family/hurt/comfort

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha ( I wish) nor do I own its characters ( again I wish Sesshomaru was mine, all mine)

'Bold' demon thought

'_italic'_ thought

The green kappa demon scurries as fast as he could down the castle corridor to his master's private chambers not bothering to acknowledge others around as he bumps in to them, his fear was radiating off him. 'Lord Inutaisho will not be please this, not please at all' Jakkan thought and he did not relish the idea of being the focus of lord Inutaisho anger, "the brat is probably some were sulking, I bet he did this on purpose just to me into trouble my lord;" Jakkan grumbles to himself. He cursed the day the day the great Lord Inutaisho assigned he him the task of watching the spoiled prince.

All too soon he found himself at the door of his master's chambers. He apprehensively knocks, and waits for permission to enter, it was still early morning and the lord Inutaisho and his new bride were still eating their morning meal.

The annoyed voice of his master calls to him to enter

"My lord "He quickly prostates himself before the great lord and waits for permission to continue

"Speak Jakkan"

"My lord t-the prince is… missing"

Inutaisho and his new wife stop eating and look s down at his servant "missing?"

Jakkan looks up at Inutaisho in fear "Y-Yes my lord when I went to prepare prince for his journey, I found his rooms empty"

Izayoi asks Inutaisho with concern even though she gad only met the young prince once, she could tell that he was a good person and wanted him to like her "Husband has something happened to the prince?'

Inutaisho smiles reassuringly at his wife and gently squeezes her hand "Do not worry yourself love, it is not good for our pup. I'm sure Sesshomaru is fine."

He then looks over to Jakkan who was still kneeling and shaking a little waiting for his lord's orders

"Search the palace for him" He orders him quietly he voice not betraying the anger he felt at Sesshomaru's disobedience. "Also send some men to check the surrounding castle grounds."

"Yes my lord!" gets to his feet and bows then dashes out of the room grateful for whatever fates that had intervened that save him from his lord's wrath.

Inutaisho glances over to his wife, who watched with worry, he smiles again

"I am sorry my love but I must leave you for the morning I have meetings; please finish your breakfast" he tells as he kisses her tenderly on her cheek "I will meet you for lunch"

She returns his smile "yes dear"

As Inutaisho left the room he could feel his anger boil over inside he could barely keep his youkai in control 'If that worthless whelp thinks he can defy me by running away like a coward like his mother and embarrass me again?' he fumes 'I will not have members of my court or my subjects think that I cannot control my household. When he is found I will make regret his folly of thinking that he could disobey me.'

As Inutaisho makes his way angrily to his offices his thoughts go back to a day eleven years before when the lady of the west queen Masami, still resided at the palace, he could remember day she abandoned him.

_Eleven years ago…_

Masami stood before him seething her golden eyes bled to crimson as she shook "You dare question my fidelity? I have been nothing but faithful to our marriage vows"

Inutaisho growls having heard the rumors from his staff and has seen how close the two were "Really my queen, you been spending quite some time of late with your adviser Isao"

She looks at him '_What, how dare he think something like that?'_ Isao has been a member of my family's clan for many years he is like a brother to me I was at his marriage ceremony"

Inutaisho's eyes flash with anger and jealousy "I have seen the way you look at each other, and others have to. I will not have my wife behave in such a manner"

Masami wanted to run him through with her claws then and there "There is nothing going on between Isao and I other than friendship I have been faithful to you. But the same cannot be said for you, I have lost count of the number of whores that you have bedded since our union. You have no right to lecture me.

Inutaisho lets out a low growls he knew that his wife knew of his indiscretions but did not need to be reminded of hem "I have every right, I am master of this of this kingdom as well as this house and I will not have my mate acting inappropriately and I have decide that your adviser must go."

"What! No I will not allow it!"

"You won't allow it? I am lord of these lands and my word is law and ordering him to your homelands and be happy that is all I am ordering as lord I could have his head"

Masami growls at his words "I am warning you Inutaisho if you order Isao to leave will not be the only one returning home"

Inutaisho's mood darkens even more how dare his wife defy him. "Is that a threat?'

Masami remains silent as she stared down at her husband. She has done nothing to warrant his accusations, she refused to be treated this way. She is of royal blood and despite what her husband thinks she is his equal, her inu-youkai blood line could be trace back farther than his.

Her silence was Inutaisho's answer.

"So be it my dear wife, but be warned if you choose to leave it will banned from returning from my lands and will relinquish the title as queen". Inutaisho warns watching and her waiting for her response. "And our son will stay here at the western palace with me" he adds

The minutes seemed like hours and the atmosphere in the room was heavy with tension as the two strong-willed creatures faced off, neither willing to back down.

"I will be gone before night fall" Masami hisses emotionless then without a glance to him walks past a stunned Inutaisho leaving him alone in the room.

True to her word lady Masami was gone before night fall, causing a stir in the royal court as the gossip was rampant as to why the queen was departing so quickly not even bothering to say goodbye or taking her don.

'_She is unworthy of us'_ Inutaisho's inner youkai growls as he watches from patio of his offices at Masami as she and personal staff disappeared from sight; the anger smoldering in him at her betrayal and the embarrassment of her leaving him; even the threat of keeping her son could not make her stay.

'_Sesshomaru'_ Inutaisho makes his way to the royal nursery where he found the boy in blissful sleep unaware of what transpire that the afternoon. He watches as the child yawns in his sleep and rolls over to face him. By the light of the fading light Inutaisho could see the faint outline of a crescent moon on the boy's forehead the mark of his mother's clan the tiny moon it seem to glow in as last rays of the sun "he looks much her, too much he muses ' _is there any of me in you?_'

'_It looks nothing like us, the whelp is not ours'_ his inner demon growls

Inutaisho growls quietly at the thought of the possibility that the pup not being his and stares in the child harder as if looking for proof of this, the more he looks at the pup the more he only felt his anger towards Masami .

Having sensed his father's presences Sesshomaru stirs then opens his eyes to see Inutaisho peering down at him. "chichi-ue …" he says in a sleepy whisper looking up at him.

Quickly looking away Inutaisho turns and leaves the room without a word his silver hair and moko-moko trailing behind him, leaving a bewildered child to watch him disappear from the nursery

A single thought running though Inutaisho's mind _'it is not mine'_

_Present day…._

Inutaisho's march too his offices came to halt just outside his chambers, he stood before the last painting of s series paintings that mark the rulers of the western and their family that line the walls of the hallway it was of him and of a very pregnant Masami she had a serene smile on her face, Inutaisho arms were wrapped around her

Looking up to Inutaisho she looks as if she was mocking him.

"Why haven't I gotten rid of that monstrosity?" He growls up at gazing at the portrait, Inutaisho's left claw began to glow and he made a move to slash the portrait but stops short of it he pulls back and looks at the face of the ex-queen and growls he still couldn't do it '_You think you have won? I will bring your whelp back and make you both pay.' _He swears and then turns away and proceeds to his office

This looks like a good place to stop.

I just want to give a little background on the Sesshomaru's family history and why his father has so much animosity towards Sesshomaru.

I am sorry about taking so long to update, but work has been a bitch. I will try to be better about updating.

I am sorry for the false update I hit the wrong button.. I am such a baka


End file.
